A Vampire's Kiss
by animevampire17
Summary: A new life. A new enemy. A new love... Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I simply wish I do. NO FLAMES! Warning: Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

# A Vampire's Kiss #  
My head was low as the black bridal veil over my head concealed my face like curtains, not wanting anyone to look directly at me. Still, I knew full well that none would be turning their pretty little demonic heads away any time soon. No, not when I was so close to marrying their king or even afterward when I became their queen.

"Ready?" The King's loyal guard at my side asked. I shot him a glare before giving him a stiff nod. Why? Why did the one I love just give me away? Slowly, but surely, I began to walk down the aisle, the black gown's train dragging behind me. When I finally lifted my head to look upon my awaiting husband, I felt warm tears run down my face. I would never forgive him...

**1 Year Earlier**

"Sasuke!" I screamed in rage as I chased the raven haired through the halls of Konoha High School. "You nasty pervert! Get back here and take your punishment like a man!" I screached and he looked back at me and laughed, exposing his pearl white perfect teeth. Ugh! Bastard...

"What's wrong, Naruko? I thought you were the fastest in the school." He called back.

"Don't confuse me with Lee," I grumbled. Before I knew it, Sasuke had stopped and I ran right into him. "Ouch!" I cried and I fell back and hit the floor. "What the hell?" I questioned when I noticed a hand extended toward me.

"I never compared you to Lee, nor would I ever." Sasuke assured me as I slapped my hand against his. The Uchiha forgot the number one rule in battle: Never drop your a second, Sasuke and I had switch places. I was now the one standing while he lay on his back.

"See you around, Uchiha." I said as I walkes off, head high in victory. us even until I came up with a good strategy for revenge on the next time he throws off the balance. I walked back in the direction of my first period, yet, I still found to go visit some of my friend's classes.

"Did you kick him in the balls again?" Hinata asked. I smiled at her amd shook my head. "Aw. Too bad," she mumbled and I laughed. Hinata was a crazy, sometimes plays off as shy to fool the teachers and staff, friend of mine who I had met in elementary. Sakura was my best friend though, yet, she had this huge crush on Sasuke. She and Ino were the two head leaders of Sasuke's crazy fan club. Honestly, if your going to make a club, I think it would be best to make it for some cool, like Anime! Jeez, is that so hard to do?

The rest of the day was pretty chill, well, except lunch. I had to chase Sasuke all over the school again. In the end, I got a huge scolding from my powerder pink haired best friend. Sakura was angry with the thought that I was trying to harm her god. I swear, she worshiped Sasuke a lot more than Kami-Sama. Still, it was an interesting day all-in-all.

"Naruko!" A familiar voice called from a distance. I turned around and smiled at Sasuke.

"What do you want, Duck-Butt head?" I teased and he winked.

"Freedsom, my dear blonde!" He replied, smiled, and walked off at me. As I watched him turn away, I felt a cold chill run up my spine in fear. I felt the need to run over, grab onto Sasuke, and me never let him go; but I didn't. I just stood there and watched him walk away. I didn't even bother to go after him. I regret it...

If there was anything in my life I could change, I would go back and stop him from leaving that day. I would hold him close to me and never let him go, scarred that I'd lose him. In truth, I did have a best friend before Sakura. That best friend was none other than Sasuke. He and I were practically kin, considering how long we'd known one another.

"No, Sasuke!" I could hear Sakura scream in horror as I walked into the school building. In shock, I darted toward the sound of her voice and found Sakura crying while rolled up on the floor. Ino was also crying while standing up on the other end of the room. Strange part was, they weren't the only ones crying. No, the entire class was spilling tears and hugging one amother. "Why? Why did it have to be my Sasuke!" Sakura cried and I froze. Within a second, I was by her side and looking her dead in the eyes. Sakura just continued to cry. I grabbed her shirt collar and pulles her off the ground.

"Sakura, where is Sasuke?" I asked and she cried. "Where is he!" I screamed.

"Sasuke is dead!" She cried and I froze. My entire body grew cold as Sakura slowly slipped out from my grasp and began to cry all over again. No matter how many times her words echoed in my head, my heart refused to believe them. Sasuke just couldn't be dead. Out of everyone, he was one of the few who had scetched out their entire future after high school. He had a dream and he just couldn't die before completing it. He could't. Sasuke would never give death the win. He was a fighter and a survivor. He was alive, not dead...

"I don't believe you. This is a joke. How could you go along with this, Sakura? You know that he isn't dead. Sasuke is alive." I stated and Sakura shook her head while crying. "He's alive!" I screamed, then ran out of the school. When I finally stopped, I found myself looking up at Sasuke's house. Knowing where it was, I grabbed the spare key from under the floarboard and went inside, looking through the entire house until I finally just gave up. I sat upon Sasuke's bed, holding a golden picture frame with a picture of Sasuke and me in it. "Why'd you leave me, Sasuke?" I asked as I ran my finger of the picture. I could have saved him. I could have followed him. I regret it... 


	2. Chapter 2

# A Vampire's Kiss #

"What in the world are you doing?" I asked as I leaned back against my locker, holding the frame in my hands close against my chest. I had put a bunches of pictures of Sasuke and me on both the front and back, even some inside. I loved sitting under a tree during lunch and just looking at them, remembering all the fun we used to have.

"I am stretching to prepare for my race." Lee explained as he stretched out his arms and legs while I rolled my eyes.

"That's a waste of time considering we all know your going to win." I informed and he laughed. Almost a month had passed since Sasuke died and everyone was pretty much getting back to their usual routine. Sakura was leading the cheerleads, Lee was running the track meat, Hinata was helping the librarian, Neji was back in football, and Shikamaru was back to substituting classes. Me? Well, I just act like an idiot and joke around a lot. It was like nothing changed, but we all knew that so much had changed. Nothing would ever be exactly the same. We had buries Sasuke three weeks prior and I helped pick an outfit since he had no living or not missing relatives.

"Naruko, do you miss him?" Lee suddenly asked and everyone in the hall grew silent. Out of everyone, I was the only one who refused to shed a tear. I mean, I cried, just not in front of them. Still, I never really spoke of Sasuke with anyone like he was yesterday's news, so it was only to be expected that they were curious.

"Everyday," I whispered. Lee frowned and I walked off. Sakura was leaning back against a locker, when I walked past her she immediately ran over and embraced me. I stared at her in utter shock as she cried in my chest, arms practically cutting off my blood circulation with how tight she was squeezing me around the waist. "Sakura?" I questioned.

"I miss him, too, Naruko. I miss him so much," she whispered in tears, her voice practically I braking on every word. I blinked in shock, then smiled and pulled away.

"I know, well, I got to go, but call me whenever you need a laugh and visit whenever you need a hug." I assured her.

"Thank you," she said with full hearted gratitude. I smiled and walked out of the school building. There was no way that I was going to stay for the School Festival. Yuck. I made a quick stop at the flower shop and bought some white roses before going to the cemetary. There were yellow and pink roses laid out over the stone, meaning, Sakura and Ino had visites before me. I shook my head with a laugh a I plopped down onto the ground and set down the roses.

"Where do those girls find the time ?" I asked myself as I ran my finger over Sasuke's name. Suddenly, the sound of multiple birds flapping their wings echoed in my ears. I looked up and watched as small black birds circled around me. "Birds? No, bats!" I screamed and ran for it, but those things were fast. Bats? In our town? Unheard of!

"Naruko," an ominous voice called. I ignored it and kept running until I was safely within the walls of the Uchiha mansion. This may sound strange, but. I had moved into Sasuke's house. My apartment was ugly anyway. They were about to sell the property to some rich city people when I offered a bigger price. With a sigh, I walked up to my room and plopped down into the window bed. I narrowed my eyes when I remembered that someone had called my name earlier. Everyone I knew was at the Festival, so who could have called me?

"I must be losing my mind," I told myself. I smiled at the sky, then walked over and laid down on my bed. I felt so tired after a long day at school followed by a run in with crazy bats that I would have to report later. Before I knew it, I fell asleep.

"Gaara! Shikamaru! Sakura! No!" I cried as I watched my friends get shot at point blank range through the head. I was suddenly alone. I was in a dark room with a dim light somewhere in front. Somewhere I couldn't reach. "I don't want to lose anymore friends." I told myself as I stared at the light. It was then that I noticed that there was someone standing there, watching me. I sat frozen in place as the figure emerged from the light and made its way toward me. I looked up at the man and froze when I realized who it was.

"Sasuke!" I shouted, suddenly sitting up right on my bed, breathing hard and covered in sweat. When I realized that it was a dream, tears began to roll down my face. I ran right out of my room and right into Sasuke's. After grabbing his favorite sweater, I curled into a ball at the center of his bed and hugged the warm sweater close to me as I cried. "I need you, Sasuke. Why'd you leave me? We were all we had. I miss you so much, my Uchiha." I said as I looked at the picture on Sasuke's nightstand with misty eyes.

"Your crying? For me?" The ominous voice from earlier questioned. I felt the cool brush of the wind blow past me. Almost immediately, I sat up right and snapped my head in the direction of the now open window. The thing that scared me most was the dark figure standing beside.

"This is the third floor. How in hell did you get up here?" I asked. My voice was consumed in fear that only grew when the figure chuckled.

"I flew," he or she replied.

"Yea, and I'm an angel." I said sarcastically.

"That's a definite lie considering how many time you hit my family jewels in these long years that I've known you. Anyway, why were you crying?" He or she asked while I slowly slipped my cell out of my back pocket without the figure noticing.

"Why do you care? You going to go all Opera on me?" I asked and it chuckled. Creepy.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" I asked.

"My name is Sasuke and I love you," he replied and I froze. My phone slipped from my fingers as my eyes grew wide with shock. Just like in my dream, the dark figure slowly emerged into the light to expose who he was. Who I saw made my heart stop all together. He was back. Sasuke was back...


	3. Chapter 3

# A Vampire's Kiss #  
"Okay, yea, I am officially losing my mind. I was at your funeral. I saw you dead, all cold and all that other junk. If I'm losing my mind, why couldn't I picture Andy Six or a really cute anime dude? Why you? I mean, I miss you, but I'm not obsessed with you. Wait, I bought your house. Yea, I'm obsessed. Ugh, I feel bad for myself. Great! Now I'm talking to you. Hmm, where is the closest mental ward?" I asked and Sasuke blinked before errupting into a fit of laughter. "Oh, now your laughing at me? What a really mean hallucination." I scold and Sasuke walked over and hugged me.

"Yea, I definitely missed you, dobe." He whispered into my ear and I felt a tear run down my face.

"Are you really Sasuke? Don't lie. If your some crazy virtual thing from my head than you can tell me, because I know I'm crazy. Just don't play with my heart." I said through tears. Sasuke pulled away and looked at me in shock. "If you are my imagination, pretend to be someone else, because nobody can replace Sasuke." I added and he smiled. I froze when he suddenly leaned down and captured my lips with his.

"I am your Sasuke. Your Sasuke Uchiha, my dear blonde." He assured me and I smiled.

"How are you alive?" I asked as he wiped my tears away with his thumb.

"I died, just didn't fully die. I'm undead to be more specific. I was attacked by a clan of Vampires who made me one of them." He explained and I laughed.

"Vampires? Do I look five to you?" I asked and he rolled his eyes.

Fine, brat. How about I prove it?" He asked, arching an eyebrow in the procress. I glared at him for a minute, but still agreed. What do I have to lose? "Just don't scream, okay?" He requested and I nodded. Sasuke slowly began to shrink in size, then change in shape. Within a second, he was a bat. A small and incredibly beautiful Vampire Bat. I could no longer hold back the large sound that I was holding inside and suddely let out a loud squeal of delight. Sasuke quickly changed back and glared while I slapped my hand over my mouth. "You said you wouldn't scream," he scold.

"I recall no such promise. Besides, that was not a scream, it was a squeal. I simply squealed because your little bat form is juat so adorable." I admitted and Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Oh c'mon! Don't be like that, Sasuke! You know full well that Vampire Bats are evil, but cute." I said. Sasuke sighed and tranformed back as I laughed and picked him up.

"Will you tell you everyone about me being alive?" Sasuke asked while I hugged him close against my chest and stroked his soft fur. Images of everyone mourning over his death filled my head and I frowned.

"No, you will be my greatest secret." I said. Sasuke looked up at me, then returned to his human form.

"What causes you dismay, my love?" Sasuke asked. I looked at him and frownes. My love, huh?

"You do, Sasuke. Why didn't you come to me? Why wait this long to reassure me that you are alive. Am I not of grate importance to you, yet, you call me your love? Don't speak what you don't mean. I missed you beyond belief. We all needed you. I went through everyday wishing I could go back in time and keep you from leaving my side the day before I heard you died. I wished so much that I could have told you that I- that I- never mind." I grumbled.

"That you, what? Tell me." He pleaded and I frownd.

"Its nothing," I said and he frownd.

"Please, Naruko, tell me." He begged and I caved.

"I wished everyday that I could go back and tell you that I am madly in love with you." I admitted. Sasuke beamed and kissed me full on the lips. "Sasuke?" I questioned.

"When you asked me: 'who are you and what do you want with me?' What did I say?" He asked.

"My name is Sasuke and I love you," I said, quoting his words from earlier. I froze as realization of my words hit me like a slap in the face. "You love me?" I asked.

"I have, still do, and always will." He assured me. I smiled and pulled hom into a gently hug.

"Then why didn't you tell me you were still alive?" I asked.

"I couldn't. The leader had warned me that the chances if me killing you were high, so he kept me in a cage until I was used to the scent of human blood." A cage, huh? That's new.

"So you won't kill me, now?" I Sasuke chuckled.

"I never would have, but the leader didn't want to risk it. I could never hurt you, Naru." He said and I hugged him.

"I know and that's one of the reasons I love you so much Sasuke." I said and he smiled.

"I wish I could meet your clan and tell them how lucky they are to have you," I teased and Sasuke laughed.

"You can," he proclaimed.

"Then would probably rather have me for lunch than a talk." I joked.

"They're on their way over as speak," Sasuke announced.

"Huh?" Wall all that escaped my lips... 


	4. Chapter 4

# A Vampire's Kiss #  
"Are you crazy? Wait, your a Vampire, yea, your crazy. Actually, your insane. Why would you invite a clan of Vampires into my house?" I asked.

"Isn't this my house?" Sasuke countered.

"Yea, and your supposed to be dead." I growled. Sasuke frowned and leaned back against the headboard.

"I'm beginning to question if you really missed me." He stated.

"Sasuke, I thought you were dead. I missed you beyond belief. I used the money that I saved for college to keep this house from being sold. All of your stuff is where you left it, except your sweater because I come in here and hug it while laying down on your bed just to feel you close to me." I admitted and Sasuke smiled. "How dare you question me on missing you. You have no righ, Sasuke Uchiha." I sneered.

"I deeply apologize Naruko. I didn't mean to make you angry with me. I just missed you and the whole time we were apart, I suspected that you hadn't missed me as well." Sasuke explained and I walked over and sat beside him.

"Well, you were dead wrong. Literlly. I can't believe you would think that I wouldn't miss you. Maybe I did chase you around to try to hurt you a lot, but in the end, we were still best friends. It wasn't until you walked away from me that day that I realized. I was about ready to tell you, when I heard you died." I continues and Sasuke frowned.

"I went through the same thing when I thought I was dying. The only thing on my mind was you and that was when I realized that I loved you. Be mine, Naru. Please, be mine." He pleaded and I looked away. How could I say yes to him? He was dead and my best friend is in love with him. The number one rule in friendship is never dating the guy your friend likes. I'll feel like I'm stabbing her in the back.

"I can't do this. I'm sorry, but I just can't. I'll keep your secret and you can even stay here, but I just can't be with you. Whatever chance you and I had together, died along with you. I'm sorry." I apologized and was about to leave, when Sasuke grabbed my arm and pushed me down onto the bed.

"I love you so much," he whispered as he crawled on top of me.

"Sasuke, get off of me or I will knee you in your crotch." I growled.

"I love you." He said while leaning closer.

"Sasuke, get off."

"I love you," he leaned in and put his lips to my neck.

"I love you, too." Sasuke pulled away and looked at me in shock. "I love you so damn much." I continued and Sasuke smiled. "Kiss me," I requestes and he did. I loved the feeling of Sasuke's cool lips against mine.

"I wanted to kiss you like that for a long time. Now, I'm going to kiss you with a lot more passion." He stated, then kissed me. I caved and gave into the kiss. Sasuke licked my bottom lip, requesting an entrance that I was more than happy to give.

"Well, this is an unexpected turn of events." An ominous voice stated, causing Sasuke and I to jump apart in shock.

"When did you get here?" Sasuke asked and two men stepped out from the shadows. One man had white hair and most of his face concealed while the other had crimson hair and love tattooed on his forehead.

"Leeting your guard down, I see. Have you learned nothing, Sasuke?" The red haired one asked.

"Shut your mouth, Gaara." Sasuke growled and Gaara hissed.

"Kakkashi, do I have permission to beat the living hell out of Sasuke?" Gaara asked the white haired man, who I guess was Kakkashi.

"No, he is right. Know your place, Gaara." Kakkashi warned and I laughed, making all three look at me in confusion.

"This is just great. More fucking good for nothing Vampires. Ah, this is so perfect." I said sarcastically. Gaara smirked and walked over to me as I got up.

"Your stunning for a human," he complimented and I arches an eyebrow.

"Yea, okay, this isn't awkward at all. Who am I kidding? I'm in a room with Vampires and two are totally checking me out while one leans against the wall bored out of his mind. Things could be worse." I assumed and Sasuke chuckled.

"Gaara, get away from Naruko." Sasuke hissed and Gaara stared at me.

"Naruko, huh? You would make a beautiful Vampiress with your sun blonde hair and blue topaz eyes. Join me and become my bride." He suggested and I rolles my eyes.

"Bite me," I sneered and Kakkashi chuckled.

"Careful, child. Gaara would be more than happy to take you up on that offer." Kakkashi warnes and I smirked.

"If he touched her, I will cut off his head." Sasuke threatened.

"No, I dare him to. I've always wondered what a Vampire's bite felt like. Their fangs piercing a human's delicate skin and drawing from it the blood within." I cooed and Gaara shivered.

"Are you seducing me? Well, I'm beginning to like you more and more. I'll complete your dare." Gaara said as he walked closer.

"Naruko!" Sasuke called and I glared at him.

"Don't interfere." I ordered. Gaara leaned closer and I shivered when I felt his lips press against my neck. "Go on," I said and gasped when I felt something pierce my flesh. Sasuke growled and turned away while Kakkashi smirked while watching.

"How did it feel?" Gaara asked as he pulled away and licked his lips.

"Compelling." Was all I said and Sasuke walked over and stood between us.

"You two can go find yourselves some rooms while I speak with Naruko." Sasuke said and Gaara and Kakkashi left.

"That was so awesome!" I exclaimed and Sasuke frowned. "Don't be mad, Sasuke. I was curious and you know how I am. Wait, are they gonna stay here?" I asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Anyway, that's beside the point. I don't want them to ever drink your blood again. I love you, so I am entitled to be jealous." Sasuke said and I pushed him down onto the bed.

"Then let's even it up." I said as I wrapped my legs around his hils and titled my head. "Bite me, Sasuke. I want to feel your fangs in my neck. Please, bite me." I pleaded and let out a small moan when I felt the pressure of his fangs slipping into my neck. Before I knew, he was suddenly on top.

"I am going to lock all the doors to this room and make you mine." He said and I nodded... 


	5. Chapter 5

# A Vampire's Kiss #  
After Sasuke locked the doors and shut the blinds, he dimmed the light and walked over to me with a seductive smirk spread across his face. I had no idea whether it was my crazy teenage hormones or the bite that made me cave into my lust filled desire, but I knew I was so screwed at my next doctor appointment.

"Are you sure about this?" Sasuke asked as he crawled on top of me on the bed and began kissing my neck. I love his Vampire side, because I'm more than positive that that is what makes him horny and drop dead sexy in a gothic anti-social kind of way.

"Definitely," I whispered and Sasuke slowly removed my shirt and tossed it aside. "You?" I asked and giggled when he nibbled on my ear.

"Oh yea." He answerd. I smiled and ran my hand under his shirt, loving the feel of his muscular abdomen. Without a care in the world, I yanked off his shirt and kissed him full on the lips as I tossed it aside. A little voice in my head was telling me to stop before anything could really happen and run, but my body was telling me a completely different story and in these types of situatuions, I listen to my body or is it my hormones. Oh, well.

"I love you," I whispered as he unclipped my bra and sucked on my neck. Before I knew it, we were both completely nude.

"I love you, too," he said and slipped his perfect penis into me, causing me to moan in pleasure and pain. The feeling of Sasuke putting himself into my inner cavern sent shiver of delight up and down my spine. I loved having him inside me. It felt right...

"Sasuke," I moaned as he pulled himself in and out of me while I ran my fingers over his muclar back.

"Again," he pleaded and shoved himself hard into me causing me to arch my back and let out a loud moan.

"Sasuke," I said, moaning his name is absolute pleasure. "Fuck, I love you!" I cried as he slammed himself into me and pulled my left nipple into his mouth while groping my right breast.

"I love you so much," he whispered into my ear as he pulled himself in and out of me. Within two hours, both of us were covered in hot sweat and moaning each others names in delight.

"Tired?" Sasuke asked and I smirked.

"Not quite," I whispered seductively into his ear and than kissed his neck, making him release a lust consumed groan.

"Good, because I'm not done yet." He purred and then shoved himself into me. We went at it for another hour before he collapsed beside me and kissed me gently upon my lips. "Any regrets?" He asked and I laughed.

"Never," I said and kissed him again.

"Its late. Sleep, my sweet Naru." He said and I nodded and rested my head on his chest. Sasuke ran his fingers over my back as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up and found Sasuke fast asleep beside me. After glancing at the clock, I quickly took a quick shower and then changed for school. I wore black skinny jeans, a navy blue tank top, and my coverse as I pulled my hair into a low side braid and ran to the kitchen.

"Good morning," a familiar voice cooed right into my ear causing me to scream and jump a foot in the air.

"Gaara? What do you want?" I asked and he smiled.

"Nothing. I loved listening to you and Sasuke last night. The sound if yoir angelic moans was like music to my ears." He said and I gagged.

"Nice to know, but I, uh, got to go! Bye!" I said and ran out of the house and toward school. I had actually got there before the bell and bumped into Sakura and Hinata in the hall. "Hi, Himata, S-Sakura." I greeted, stuttering Sakura's name in shame.

"Hi, Naruko! Hey, you feeling okay, your stuttering?" Sakira asked and I flinched when she suddenly put her forehead against mine. "Hmm, no fever. Anyway, why didn't you stay for the Festival yesterday? It was so much fun. In truth, I think Hinata gained some weight because she broke the water slide." Sakura joked and Hinata socked her arm as I laughed.

"I went to go take some flowers to Sasuke," I explained and Sakura shut up and nodded while looking away. Hinata frowned. Sasuke was a taboo subject around Sakura. Just his name made her burat into tears. "I miss him, too, Sakura." I said and pulled her into a hug.

"I would rather him come back as a zombie wanting to eat my brains than him dead and never coming back. I loved him so much, Naruko. The love I felt is something you can never understand!" She cried and I snapped.

"The hell I can't! Sakura, I loved Sasuke more than you ever could. I even fucking bought his mansion. I know his life all-in-all unlike you who just met him on the last year of middle-school." I growled and she stared at me with wide eyes.

"What?" She hissed and I gasped at myself.

"Shit. Listen, Sakura, I didn't mean to say all of that. I swear, it just came out." I defended and she slapped me across the face. "Okay, I deserve that." I said and she slapped me again. "And that, too." I added and she stormed off, tears running down her face.

"Sasuke's alive isn't he?" Hinata asked and I looked at her in shock. "A Vampire?" She asked and I looked away. "After school, I'm going to your house." she proclaimed and walked off. The day went on like every other, except Hinata was really starting to scare me. She kept bragging on about Vampire's and it was weird. "Naruko!" She called as she ran over to me and I rollef my eyes and turned to look at her.

"Yes, Hinata?" I asked.

"Remember, I'm going over your house today." She said, reminding me for the sixteenth time today.

"Hinata, I don't like people coming over." I noted and she grabbed my arm and started dragging me toward the Uchiha Mansion. "Hinata, stop!" I demanded as we approached the large houehold.

"Go on, open it." She said while gesturing toward the door. I spun around and glared at her. "Never mind," she whispered and shoved passed me and walked inside. What? Didn't those stupid Vampires lock the damn door? "Kiba!" Hinata cried as she walked in and I froze after closing the door. Kiba?

"Hinata, who is Kiba?" I asked and she ignored me and walked inside. I sighed and followed behind her. Not realizing she stopped, I ran right into her. "Why'd you stop?" I asked and followed her gaze. There were several Vampires sitting in the loving room and looking extremely thirsty... 


	6. Chapter 6

# A Vampire's Kiss #  
"K-Kiba...?" Hinata called in a shaky voice. I arched an eyebrow and looked at the Vampires. Hmm, so Kiba was a Vampire? That would explain so damn much.

"Yo, which one of you is Kiba?" I asked and a boy with red stripes going down his face and messy brown hair stood up.

"I am, Lady Naruko." He said and I arched an eyebrow. Lady Naruko? Uh, awkward.

"Yea, uh, nice to meet you, I guess. Anyway, do you know my friend here or is she just crazy?" I asked and Kiba looked at Hinata and nodded. "Is that a 'yes' for she's crazy or do you know her?" I repeated and Kiba laughed.

"Yes, I do know her, Lady Naruko." He answered. Again, Lady Naruko? Ew. I feel old. "Hinata is, well, my ex-girlfriend." Kiba explained and my jaw dropped in shock.

"Huh? Oh, yes, this does explain so much." I mumbled and screamed when I felt cool arm wrap around my waist from behind. "Sasuke!" I scold and he chuckled.

"Why are you so scared?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"If you were one of the only two humans in a house filled with Vampires, you would be scared, too." I grumbled and Sasuke laughed and kissed me. I laughed against his lips and pulled away.

"Kiba, I missed you so much." Hinata stated and I tightened my grip on Sasuke, causing him to look down at me in confusion. "Why did you leave me? I told you that I could handle you being a Vampire and that I would always keep your secret." Hinata said and I frowned.

"How did you find me, Hinata?" Was all Kiba asked.

"I was at school with Naruko when Sakura said some stuff about Sasuke that caused Naruko to snap and scream at her. I simply started putting pieces together in my head and realized that Sasuke just might be undead and Naru was the only one who knew." Hinata explained and I winced when I felt a sharp pain on my back.

"Sasuke, temper." I whispered and he gasped and let me go. "No, don't pull away." I pleaded and yanked him back into my arms. Sasuke chuckled as Hinata watched us with a stern look. I rolled my eyes and kissed Sasuke's chin.

"Naru, what did that pink haired slut say to you?" Sasuke asked and I frowned and looked away, avoiding meeting his caring gaze.

"She didn't say anything, Sasuke, so don't push the subject any further or I'll bite you." I ordered and Sasuke cocked his head. "What? I can't say that anymore? Just because your the one with the fangs, doesn't mean I won't bite you." I hissed and Sasuke chuckled.

"Shut up and kiss me," he snapped and pulled me into a kiss. I rolled me eyes and caved.

"Why can't you love me?" I could hear Hinata ask, then pulled away from Sasuke and looked toward her.

"Hinata, I'm scared I'll hurt you. The strength of a Vampire can break every bone in your body and I'm not sure how I could ever live with myself if I hurt you." Kiba replied and Sasuke grew stiff. I looked up at him with a sad frown, then looked back at the lost couple.

"If you let that fear rule you, you can only sucumb to greater pain in the end." I added and the two looked at me.

"Lady Naruko?" Kiba questioned in a whisper and I groaned in irritation.

"Lady Naruko? Why in Hell's name do you keep calling me that?" I asked and Kiba blushed.

"Well, because your the mate if a fellow Vampire. We must always adress our clan's mates by a proper name." Kiba explained and I sighed.

"Whatever, but I'm not going to say that it isn't annoying, because, well, it is." I admitted and Kiba laughed with along with all the other Vampires in the room, including Sasuke.

"I understand, Lady Naruko." Kiba said and I gave myself a facepalm. Jeez, can't he take a dang hint?

"So? What's going to happen now with you two?" I asked and gestured to Hinata and Kiba. Hinata looked up at Kiba with her innocent eyes and I sighed.

"I love you, Kiba." She whispered and I smiled a gentle smile as I leaned against Sasuke and he kissed the top of my head.

"I'm scared," Kiba replied.

"I'm not," was Hinata's reply as she grabbed Kiba's hands in her's. "I want to be with you forever. Please, stay with me." Hinata pleaded and Kiba smiled.

"I understand, Hinata, so I promise that I'll stay by your side." He assured her.

"Kiba!" Hinata cried and jumoed on him while capturing his lips with her ow. I watched in awe as they both collapsed to the floor, yet their lips kept on moving together.

"Ew," was all that escaped my lips and I looked up at all the other Vampires who had been watching everything with solem interest. " Great. My house is over run with blood sucking Vampires and a horny teenage gitl. This is just perfect." I sneered, sarcasically, then walked up the stairs. As soon as I reached the top, something inside of me literally clicked. I felt a sickening familiar feeling crawling up my spine and practically suffocating me.

"Naruko!" Sasuke called as he ran to me while I gasped air. I felt like I was drowning, just without the water. Suddenly, images began to flow into my mind. I saw a bright red ruby ring, a matching tiara, and a stunning crimson dress with scarlet heels. The part that scared me most was the girl who was wearing it all. She looked just like me except she had blood red eyes and long piercing fangs. After being pulled back into reality, I blacked out... 


End file.
